


Nobody Else

by cubhyunjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunggu has a lot of piercings, Hyunggu is too in secret, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, Shinwon is head over heels for Hyunggu, They're cute, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Hyunggu can't stand the stuck up vampire prince Shinwon who just won't leave Hyunggu alone. Shinwon is head over heels for Hyunggu and has no idea why Hyunggu doesn't like him. That is until one fateful lunch where everything comes out.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Im Sejun/Yang Hongseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 16





	Nobody Else

**Author's Note:**

> hii !! i hope you guys will enjoy this! there's a lot of neopronouns and characters so i'm going to just summarize them here !!
> 
> shinwon : vampire (he/him)  
> hyunggu : elf (he/they)  
> jinho : vampire (he/him)  
> hoetaek : bunny (bun/he)  
> yuto : nekomata (kit/he)  
> wooseok : demon (he/they)  
> hongseok : werewolf (pup/he)  
> sejun : vampire (vamp/he)  
> yanan : dragon (gem/he)  
> changgu : werewolf (he/they)

Perfect. Tall, broad shoulders, regal, elegant. All words that are used to describe Ko Shinwon. Shinwon is the Camellia coven prince who has everyone wrapped around his finger. Any room that the vampire walked into, all eyes were on him. Shinwon was popular amongst everyone in the college. Not a single person who attended the university didn’t know who Shinwon was. His older brother Jinho had refused to take the crown which now left Shinwon as heir. Shinwon was always pleased at the attention given to him by his peers. Shinwon was the spotlight in everything, including things that had nothing to do with him. Shinwon had absolutely everyone throwing themselves at him, even people who hated Shinwon couldn’t deny his beauty. Almost anyone would get on their knees and beg Shinwon for a chance to be with him. Almost anyone. 

Annoying. Stuck up, prick, full of himself. All things Kang Hyunggu uses to describe Shinwon. Hyunggu is an elf who majors in art. He doesn’t hate Shinwon per se, Shinwon’s presence just annoys him beyond comprehensible belief. Hyunggu knows that it annoys Shinwon that they don’t pay attention to the vampire. Hyunggu takes pride in that fact if they’re honest. With Hyunggu minoring in business, Shinwon’s major, the two cross paths often, much to Hyunggu’s dismay. If Hyunggu had his way, he would avoid the obnoxious blood sucker at all costs. Most people speculated it’s because Hyunggu is jealous of how popular Shinwon is, but Hyunggu’s friends all know the truth and that’s all that mattered to Hyunggu. That and getting Ko Shinwon to leave him alone. 

“Hyunggu. You’ve got that look on your face again. What did he do?” Yuto rests kits head on Hyunggu’s shoulder. 

“Nothing of importance,” Hyunggu mumbles slightly as they angrily continue typing on their phone. 

“Yanan what happened? Hyunggu will not talk about it and you have class with them,” Wooseok looks over at Yanan who looks up from gems phone to smirk. 

“Our vampire prince sat on Hyunggu’s desk then proceeded to beg for Hyunggu’s attention,” Yanan laughs as Hyunggu glares at gem, “It was kind of funny until Shinwon started coughing.” 

“Wait what?” Changgu looks up from their phone and looks at Hyunggu, “You have silver plated piercings in don’t you?” 

“And I will continue to wear them until the overgrown tampon leaves me the fuck alone,” Hyunggu sets his phone down and rubs his temples, “He won’t stop messaging me on instagram. No matter how many times I block him, he makes new accounts just to message me, not to mention he now has my number. One of these days I’m going to punch him wearing brass knuckles that are plated in silver.” 

“Hyunggu, I know that he pisses you off, but if you hurt him, my brother, Shinwon’s brother, and my brother’s boyfriend will come after you. As much as Hongseok understands that Shinwon frustrates you, I can’t guarantee that pup won’t wreck your day,” Changgu frowns as Hyunggu pouts, his bottom lip piercings jutting out slightly. 

“I know that. I know that pup is best friends with Shinwon. It's just,” Hyunggu groans and rests their head on the cafe table, tears threatening to spill, “What am I going to have to do to get Shinwon to leave me alone?” 

“I didn’t realize it had gotten this bad,” Yuto slips kits hand into Hyunggu’s, “Did something happen?” 

“There’s this girl who keeps following Shinwon around and every time I have a class with him, she glares at me. However today she decided to escalate it and when Shinwon left my desk from coughing she bent over and basically told me I was a waste of oxygen and that I should be thankful that Shinwon even speaks to me. I just wish Shinwon would stop talking to me so this shit would end,” Hyunggu looks up at their friends, Changgu immediately cracking his knuckles and clenching his jaw together. 

“Are you talking about Yejin? The succubus?” Wooseok looks over at Yanan who leans against Changgu to calm him down. 

“Yeah. And before you ask, no Shinwon has no idea. I don’t want him knowing. He’ll just freak out and go all big bad vampire boy and try to scare her off,” Hyunggu rolls their eyes before fixing their septum, “Please don’t tell anyone.” 

“Tell anyone what?” a voice that has Hyunggu rolling his eyes speaks, “Oh hello Hyunggu. I had no idea you were here.” 

“Yes you did. I posted a picture on Instagram and Hongseok has Changgu’s location,” Hyunggu raises his eyebrow, the piercing glinting in the sunlight as he looks over at the tall male, “I would continue to stay away from me. I still have silver in my face Ko.” 

“You’re playing dirty Kang,” Shinwon pouts as he sits on the bar stool near the table Hyunggu is sitting at, “Did Yejin say something to you? She told me that I shouldn’t have to worry about you anymore.” 

“It’s none of your business what your groupies say to me,” Hyunggu pulls out their wallet, Wooseok and Changgu already standing up, “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to converse with people who have a higher intellect than you do,” Hyunggu puts some cash on the table, Yuto wrapping a protective arm around Hyunggu. 

“And who would those people be?” Shinwon glares at Yuto who hisses back at Shinwon. 

“People who know to leave me the fuck alone when I ask them the first time. Goodbye Ko,” Hyunggu kisses Yuto’s cheek, kit nuzzling kits head into Hyunggu’s neck before the group of five leave the cafe. 

“Yuto you didn’t need to hiss at Shinwon,” Wooseok pets the nekomata’s head, Yuto frowning before looking up at kits boyfriend with big eyes that sparkle, “God you’re so cute.” 

“Hyunggu do you want to stay at my dorm for tonight? Changgu has a family dinner with Hongseok later tonight so I’ll be home alone,” Yanan looks down at Hyunggu who takes gems outstretched hand happily. 

“Speaking of, I should head to my dorm to get ready. Bye my baby. Don’t forget your scale oil! Hyunggu please remind gem to use gems scale oil,” Changgu quickly kisses Yanan’s slightly scaled cheek before the werewolf runs off towards their dorm. 

“We should get going too. We have an algebra class to get too. I love you Hyunggu. Text us if you need anything,” Yuto kisses Hyunggu’s cheek, kits tails swishing happily behind kit before leaving with his demon boyfriend. 

“What movie should we watch Nannie?” Hyunggu leans against Yanan’s shoulder, the dragon poking the tip of Hyunggu’s ear. 

“I was thinking maybe Ponyo or Spirited Away,” Yanan looks over gems shoulder to look at the elf who nods and follows Yanan towards the dorm, “Are you okay Hyunggu?” 

“You don’t think I’m a waste of oxygen do you?” Hyunggu looks up at the dragon, tears that threaten to spill over lining their eyes. 

“Not at all princey. You make this world an even brighter place. Now lets get inside this dorm, I’m fucking freezing,” Yanan laughs with Hyunggu, the taller dragging the elf into Yanan’s dorm building. 

Hyunggu was always thankful for his friends’ existence, but tonight is he even more thankful for Yanan and Changgu (once the older got to Yanan’s dorm). Hyunggu isn’t sure if they would have survived the night with the two by their side. Hyunggu doesn’t remember much after Changgu coming home and cuddling Yanan and Hyunggu except the quiet music of Ponyo playing in the background that lulls them to sleep. 

When Hyunggu wakes up, he’s laying in Yanan’s bed between Yanan and Changgu, a relentless vibration waking him up. Hyunggu groans and reaches over Changgu to grab his phone and answers the call without looking at the caller ID.

“Kang Hyunggu. How can I help you?” Hyunggu yawns and stretches before moving his tongue piercing slightly, his voice an octave deeper from sleep.

“I could get used to that voice,” Shinwon quips, Hyunggu rolling his eyes, “We have class in ten minutes. I got worried when I didn’t see you in your seat already,” Shinwon’s voice is laced with concern, something Hyunggu didn’t want. 

“Can you just tell Professor Ji that I’m not feeling well please? Thanks for checking in on me Shinwon. Can you message me the notes?” Hyunggu crawls out of Yanan’s bed before walking to the kitchen. 

“Do you need me to bring you anything?” Shinwon’s voice now sounds more worried and Hyunggu can hear Yejin begging Shinwon to look at her. 

“No Ko. I’m fine. I think your girlfriend needs attention,” Hyunggu rolls their eyes and hangs up the phone before they rub their temples. 

Hyunggu pulls out Yanan’s coffee pot and coffee grounds before brewing enough coffee for the three of them. Hyunggu walks into the bathroom to look himself over in the mirror. Their eyebrow piercing stuck out too much for their liking. Hyunggu opens the spare piercings he keeps at Yanan’s house before taking the eyebrow piercing out and replacing it with a simple stainless steel bar. He takes the silver septum piercing out and replaces it with a steel ring with an opal in the middle. Hyunggu takes his vertical labret out before replacing it with a stainless steel bar. Hyunggu laughs at the only matching snake bite piercings they have. He takes the silver hoops out before slipping in the steel bars with a skeleton hand attached at the end. They take out their silver stud for their medusa before replacing it with a normal steel stud. Hyunggu sticks his tongue out before taking the silver barbell out and replacing it with a rainbow titanium spider bar. Hyunggu takes out his two nostril studs and replaces them with plain steel hoops. Hyunggu lifts his shirt before taking out the belly button piercing and replacing it with the dragon. They put all of their piercings into containers before grabbing his spare toothbrush and the toothpaste before brushing his teeth. Hyunggu hums softly before he spits the toothpaste out and uses the mouthwash by the sink. They sigh and leave the bathroom to grab three coffee mugs. They grab the creamer and sugar before making everyone coffee, Hyunggu jumping slightly when they feel arms around their waist. Yanan snorts and holds Hyunggu close to gems chest. 

“I made us all coffee,” Hyunggu hums softly before jumping up and sitting on the counter before sipping his coffee. 

“You might want to plug your ears,” Yanan smirks over at Hyunggu who nods his head and plugs his ears with his fingers, “YEO CHANGGU WAKE UP!” Yanan screams, gems chest glowing slightly. 

Hyunggu laughs when there’s a loud thud from Yanan’s room, a disgruntled werewolf walking out rubbing their elbow. Changgu grabs a coffee mug and takes a sip before melting into the warmth. Yanan grabs gems coffee mug and begins to drink his coffee before looking over at the time. 

“Don’t you have statistics today?” Yanan looks over at Hyunggu who nods, “Why aren’t you going?” 

“Shinwon is going to send me the notes. I just can’t be around him right now. He pisses me off and his stupid groupie chick Yejin just makes me want to him and her. He does  _ nothing  _ to stop her. God I just want to punch him in his stupid pretty face,” Hyunggu rubs his temples before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“You think he’s pretty?” Changgu smirks as they lean against Yanan, gems chin resting on Changgu’s shoulder. 

“Objectively speaking, Shinwon is pleasing to look at. Still doesn’t change the fact that he’s a fucking prick,” Hyunggu sips his coffee before opening his phone and rolling his eyes at the text. 

**_bat boy:_ **

_ hi i miss you. i hate when you’re not in class. i get anxious. also we’re not really going over anything new today. professor got too hammered last night so we’re just kind of doing nothing.  _

**_pretty elf boy:_ **

_ thanks for the news i guess. also jfc shinwon hyung. you have the entire school at your feet. please stop focusing on me.  _

Hyunggu slips his phone into his pocket and sighs softly before looking up at Changgu, “Why won’t Shinwon leave me alone? It’s not that I  _ hate  _ him, I just hate the attention of all of his little subjects that comes along with him paying attention to me.”

“Have you ever had an actual conversation with Shinwon? Like actually sitting down and talking with him?” Changgu retorts with a raised eyebrow, Hyunggu immediately downing his coffee, “That’s what I thought. You should actually sit down with him and talk. You might realize you two have more in common than you think,” Changgu smiles at Hyunggu who frowns and puffs his cheeks out, “Come on Hyunggu. Just one lunch. Just you and Shinwon. That’s all I ask.” 

“You’re helping me pick an outfit then. Yanan you’re helping because they’re your boyfriend,” Hyunggu grabs his phone and hops off the counter before calling Shinwon. 

“Well if this isn’t a surprise. Kang Hyunggu calling me? I thought you hated me,” Shinwon’s tone is playful and Hyunggu already regrets agreeing with Changgu. 

“We’re going to lunch,” Hyunggu puffs their cheeks out, Shinwon choking on his saliva at the remark, “Are you okay?” 

“You mean we as in you and the boys?” Shinwon’s voice has gone slightly higher and Hyunggu just brushes it off. 

“No. We as in me and you. Just dress in something acceptable. No we’re not going to the cafe. I’ll send you the address. Just tell me when you’re out of class. Bye Shinwon,” Hyunggu hangs up and tosses his phone onto Yanan’s couch, the dragon smirking at Changgu. 

“They’re both dumb,” Yanan whispers to Changgu, gem dragging gems boyfriend into gems room where Hyunggu keeps spare clothes, “I know the perfect outfit.” 

“Oh do you?” Hyunggu slips his shirt off before sitting on Yanan’s bed. 

“Shut up,” Yanan rolls their eyes before throwing a pair of black skinny jeans at Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu lays back before playing with the dragon jewelry in his belly button. Changgu grabs a t-shirt and tosses it by the jeans, Yanan tossing a belt and boxers along with the t-shirt. 

“I’m going to shower,” Hyunggu grabs the clothes before walking to Yanan’s bathroom and closing the door. 

Hyunggu strips themself of the rest of their clothes before turning on the shower. Hyunggu quickly texts Shinwon the address of the diner they’re going to before he hops into the shower. Hyunggu wastes no time in washing their hair. He finishes washing his hair in ten minutes before grabbing the body wash. They quickly scrub their body being careful of their piercing. After twenty minutes total in the shower, Hyunggu turns it off and grabs his towel. They dry themself off, Hyunggu looking over their body in the mirror. Hyunggu puffs their cheeks out before getting dressed, their t-shirt getting tucked into their jeans before putting the belt on. He ruffles his hair slightly before walking out of the bathroom and putting his dirty clothes with Yanan’s. Hyunggu puffs his cheeks out before stepping in front of Yanan and Changgu. Yanan turns gems attention from Changgu to Hyunggu, Yanan smirking at the sight of Hyunggu. Changgu blinks in shock at the sight of Hyunggu. 

“Does anyone know the weather?” Hyunggu sits down on a chair in Yanan’s room as he pulls out his phone to see a slew of texts from Shinwon and Yuto. 

“It’s kind of chilly why?” Yanan looks at Hyunggu who smirks, Yanan immediately runs to gems closet to grab a big fluffy jacket that Hyunggu let Yanan borrow. 

“You’re trying to kill Shinwon,” Changgu shakes their head as they look at Hyunggu when they put their jacket on. 

“Too bad he can’t die,” Hyunggu smirks as he slips some of his necklaces on before looking over himself in Yanan’s mirror, “How do I look?” 

“You look stunning, Hyunggu. You’re going to for sure knock Shinwon off his feet,” Changgu smiles at Hyunggu who rolls their eyes. 

“I’m not going to this lunch to flirt with him. I like looking my best and if Shinwon just so happens to be affected by the way I look then oh well,” Hyunggu smirks and texts Yuto back happily before smirking at the message from Shinwon, “Shinwon said he’s running home to change and then he’ll be at the diner. I should probably head out soon then.” 

“Text us if you need anything okay? Or text Hongseok. Pup will for sure come running if you need pup,” Changgu smiles at Hyunggu who nods and hugs both Changgu and Yanan, Yanan clinging to Hyunggu. 

“If anything, and I mean  _ anything  _ goes wrong, text us. Please. It doesn’t even have to be with Shinwon. If someone at the diner starts messing with you, please text us. I love you Hyunggu. Be safe please,” Yanan presses gems lips to Hyunggu’s forehead, Hyunggu smiling up at the older. 

“I promise. I have to go Nannie or I’m going to be late,” Hyunggu hugs Yanan again before leaving Yanan’s dorm. 

Hyunggu pulls out their phone and texts Shinwon that they’re on their way to the diner. Hyunggu pulls their jacket closer to them as they walk down the street, the cold air turning the tips of Hyunggu’s nose and ears red. Hyunggu pulls out his phone when he feels his phone vibrate. They laugh slightly at Shinwon’s text before they slip their phone in their pocket and walk inside of the diner. Hyunggu walks over to where Shinwon is sitting, the older gawking at Hyunggu’s outfits before standing up. Shinwon pulls out Hyunggu’s chair for him, Hyunggu taking the opportunity to look over Shinwon’s outfit. The vampire is wearing blue denim jeans with holes and rips all over, a black turtleneck sweater partially tucked into his jeans, a black belt on display. Shinwon is wearing black boots with a slight heel making the male even taller than he already is. Hyunggu sits down in the chair and bites at his lip piercing as Shinwon sits in front of him. 

“So what made you decide to take me to lunch?” Shinwon looks over at Hyunggu and smirks slightly, “You took the silver out.” 

“It had nothing to do with you. It was sticking out too much so it annoyed me,” Hyunggu leans back against his chair after grabbing a menu to look over the options, “Changgu convinced me to actually sit down and have a conversation with you.” 

“You mean instead of you blowing me off and getting pissed off at me for no reason?” Shinwon raises his eyebrow with a smirk. 

Hyunggu rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to spit back an insult, but a waiter walks over, a bunny with an exceptionally bright smile. 

“Hello Hoetaek,” Shinwon smiles at the older, Hoetaek pouting slightly, “Buns been cranky lately,” Shinwon smirks at Hyunggu who bites their lip to stifle their laughter. 

“You’re such a dick Wonnie,” Hoetaek pouts and pulls out buns pad, “What do you want brat?” 

“Can I get the one burger I always get here,” Shinwon purses his lips, “Can I get that raspberry lemonade as well please?” 

“Of course! And for you Hyunggu?” Hoetaek turns buns attention to Hyunggu who looks over the menu before puffing their cheeks. 

“Anything you recommend?” Hyunggu looks at Hoetaek, buns eyes lighting up and nodding buns head. 

“The burger that Shinwon is getting is one that I came up with! It’s really good!” Hoetaek grins at Hyunggu. 

“Okay then. I’ll just get the same thing Shinwon is getting then. Thank you Hoetaek hyung,” Hyunggu and Shinwon hand Hoetaek the menus. 

“You’re welcome! I really hope you like it! I’ll go get your drinks,” Hoetaek puts buns pad away before running off to put the food in. 

“Thank you,” Shinwon smiles at Hyunggu, “No one ever gets that burger. Most people don’t enjoy food made by someone they consider lower than them on the food chain. Bun means a lot to me. Buns basically my older brother. I just want him to be happy, so thank you,” Shinwon looks over at Hyunggu who smiles and shrugs. 

“What can I say? Bun’s adorable and bun seemed excited. I’m sure it’s amazing,” Hyunggu bites at his lip before reaching over and poking Shinwon’s lip piercing, “How long have you had that?” 

“Maybe a year,” Shinwon laughs softly and looks at Hyunggu smiling, “Did that hurt?”

“My anti-eyebrow? Not as much as I thought it would. I think my septum hurt more than that. Do you have more piercings or just your lip?” Hyunggu rests his hands on the table while looking up at Shinwon. 

“I, uh,” Shinwon blushes and bites at his lip piercing, “I have my nipples pierced. Hongseok and I got drunk one night then pup dared me to go get them done and by the time I was sober I had metal in my nipples,” Shinwon looks up at Hyunggu who is biting their lip to stifle their laughter, “You can laugh. It’s okay.” 

Hyunggu laughs, his hand immediately going up and covering his face as he laughs. Shinwon watches in admiration as the elf continues to laugh. Hyunggu finally calms down then blushes when they notice Shinwon staring at him. Shinwon opens his mouth to say something when Hoetaek comes back with their drinks. 

“Your food should be out soon! I really hope you like it,” Hoetaek beams at Hyunggu before running off towards the kitchen. 

“I didn’t mean to stare, I'm sorry,” Shinwon takes a sip of his lemonade, Hyunggu taking a sip of his. 

“I just get uncomfortable when people stare at me. Most of the time it’s because they’re judging me or they think I’m taking you away from them,” Hyunggu bites at his vertical labret. 

“Wait what? Who thinks that?” Shinwon looks at Hyunggu in shock. 

“Yejin mainly,” Hyunggu swirls his drink with his straw and bites at his lip, “It’s okay. The stares I can handle.” 

“That implies that something else has happened. Hyunggu please tell me,” Shinwon’s voice is laced with worry, the emotion contorting his face as he looks at Hyunggu. 

“It’s fine I promise,” Hyunggu takes a sip of their lemonade, the elf looking up at Hoetaek as bun comes over and sets their food down. 

“Enjoy! Holler if you need anything!” Hoetaek smiles before running off to help another table. 

“Hyunggu. Yejin said something to you yesterday didn’t she? What did she tell you?” Shinwon frowns as he looks at Hyunggu, the elf looking down so Shinwon won’t notice the tears welling up in their eyes. 

“Yesterday after you left my desk from coughing, she bent over my desk and told me I was a waste of air and that I should be thankful that you even talk to me. It’s why I push you away. I’m so tired of being targeted. I’m so tired of people being dicks to me just because you pay attention to me. I hate it Shinwon. I hate the attention. You walk into a room and everyone’s eyes are on you. Everyone loves you. Then you walk over to my desk and start calling me nicknames and touching my ears or my face. You start complimenting me like I’m the prettiest boy in the world. You treat me differently than you treat everyone else. Everyone glares at me because they wish they were in my position. They all point and make fun of me. Yejin has spilled paint over my canvases. They mock me because they want your attention. I hate it Shinwon. I hate being looked at. I hate the attention. I’m so tired of being made fun of and yelled at because you keep treating me like I’m the most precious gem you’ve ever seen. It confuses me. I want to hate you for making people stare at me, but I also get so incredibly flustered with your words. I never know if you’re just doing it because I’m so unattainable in your eyes, or because you’re genuinely interested in me. You frustrate me Ko Shinwon,” Hyunggu looks up from their plate, tears running down their face as they make eye contact with Shinwon. 

Shinwon immediately walks over to Hyunggu and pulls him up. Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon confused, tears still running down his face. Shinwon pulls Hyunggu close and hugs him tightly, Shinwon resting his head on Hyunggu’s. Hyunggu grips Shinwon’s shirt as they hug the tall vampire back, Shinwon mumbling a mantra of ‘I’m so sorry’ into Hyunggu’s hair. Hyunggu pulls away from the hug first and looks up at the older while smiling. Shinwon smiles back before sitting down on his chair again. 

“It’s not because you’re unattainable, Hyunggu. I’ve been enamored by you since I first laid eyes on you last year. You’re so gorgeous and talented. I didn’t realize how much I had hurt you, and I completely understand if you never want me around again. I’ll tell Yejin and any other person to leave you alone. I’m so sorry that I’ve put you through this Hyunggu,” Shinwon frowns and eats a fry, Hyunggu laughing softly before taking one of Shinwon’s fries. 

“I want to keep talking to you Shinwon. I do. I enjoy your presence, I just don’t like the stares from everyone else. I like when you look at me. It makes me feel special,” Hyunggu bites at his lip and blushes before taking a bite of his burger, “Wait holy shit. This is amazing.” 

“Right? Hoetaek is in culinary school to learn how to cook. Buns dream is to travel the world and learn different cooking techniques from different cultures. Jinho wants to take bun which is why Jinho stepped down from the crown. Now I have to take it. It’s not terrible, it’s just not my dream,” Shinwon shrugs and takes a bite of his burger, “I have a class soon, but I can walk you back to Yanan’s if you’d like.” 

“Really?” Hyunggu blushes lightly as they continue to eat the burger. 

“Of course! If I’m late oh well,” Shinwon laughs when Hyunggu scoffs and rolls their eyes, “You really are pretty you know.” 

“So are you,” Hyunggu smiles at Shinwon who blushes and continues to eat his burger. 

The two finish up their food while talking about small things here and there. Shinwon pays for the food, Hyunggu handing Hoetaek a huge tip before Shinwon and Hyunggu walk out of the diner. Hyunggu shudders at the cold, Shinwon frowning when he sees the tip of Hyunggu’s ears already turning red. 

“You should bring a hat next time,” Shinwon frowns as he looks at Hyunggu who shrugs and leans into Shinwon. 

Hyunggu pulls his phone out and calls Yanan while Shinwon rubs Hyunggu’s back gently. 

“Hey! Is everything okay? Do we need to come fight someone?” Yanan’s voice is panicked, Changgu trying to stifle his laughter is picked up in the background. 

“Everything is fine Yanan. I’m coming back to your dorm, if that’s okay,” Hyunggu grabs Shinwon’s hand and laces their fingers as they begin walking towards Yanan’s dorm. 

“Oh yes of course! Do you want me to get some water started for hot chocolate?” Yanan hums, Hyunggu smiling at gems excitement to have Hyunggu back. 

“Yes please. I’m walking there now. I’ll see you soon!” Hyunggu hangs up the phone and slips it in his pocket, “You know, you don’t give that much heat,” Hyunggu smirks up at Shinwon who rolls his eyes. 

“Just wait until you’re wearing my hoodies that are three sizes too big for you,” Shinwon smiles as they continue walking to Yanan’s dorm, “I really hope we can do this more often.” 

“I hope so too. I enjoy spending time with you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Hyunggu frowns as they walk inside the dorm building still holding hands. 

“You don’t need to be sorry okay? I understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me, but I’ll take care of it. If someone messes with you again, please tell me or Hongseok. One of us will take care of it okay?” Shinwon smiles and stops with Hyunggu when they stand in front of Yanan’s dorm, “Hyunggu? Can I kiss you?” 

“Yeah. Please,” Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon while smiling. 

Shinwon cups Hyunggu’s face before gently pressing his lips to Hyunggu’s, Hyunggu wrapping their arms around Shinwon’s neck and kisses back. Shinwon smiles and pulls away, Hyunggu standing on his tiptoes to kiss Shinwon’s nose. 

“I should get going for class. I’ll text you okay?” Shinwon smiles and quickly pecks Hyunggu again before walking down the hallway and out of the dorm building. 

Hyunggu grins before walking inside of Yanan’s apartment, Yanan handing Hyunggu a mug as soon as they step inside. 

“So how did it go? Do you still hate him?” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu, the tips of Hyunggu’s ears turning a bright red, “Oh my god something happened.” 

“None of your business,” Hyunggu tries to will the creeping blush away but they know it’s useless. 

“Oh my god something  _ did _ happen. You have to tell us,” Yanan takes Hyunggu’s mug and pours hot water in before gem makes the hot cocoa for Hyunggu, “You get this hot cocoa if you tell us what happened.”

“Can we sit down?” Hyunggu blushes and takes the mug before the three walk into the living room, Hyunggu sitting on a chair by the couch. 

“So what happened first?” Changgu takes a sip of their water while staring at Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu sips his hot chocolate before beginning to tell them the events of lunch ; how Shinwon noticed he changed his piercings, how Hyunggu made Hoetaek the happiest bunny alive by Hyunggu getting his burger, how Hyunggu broke down and told Shinwon why he’s been so cold, how Shinwon hugged Hyunggu while he was crying, how they made up, how Shinwon walked him to the dorm, “And yeah. He left to go to his next class.” 

“Hyunggu you’re hiding something,” Changgu looks over at Yanan who nods in agreement. 

“We kissed,” Hyunggu finishes their hot chocolate and walks to the kitchen. 

“YOU WHAT?!” Yanan screams before gem runs over to Hyunggu, “YOU TWO KISSED?” 

“Who kissed who?” Changgu bites his lip and looks at Hyunggu. 

“He kissed me. Why?” Hyunggu tilts his head before he sees Changgu pull his wallet out, “Are you kidding me? How much do you owe Hongseok and Sejun?” Hyunggu hops up on the counter while smiling. 

“They all owe me. They all bet that Shinwon wouldn’t have the balls to kiss you,” Yanan smirks and sits on the counter next to Hyunggu, “You like him a lot don’t you?”

“I have for a while. I was just confused and conflicted, but I think it’s going to get better,” Hyunggu smiles up at Yanan before leaning against gem.

“Hey Hongseok just texted me and said that they’re having a party tomorrow night. Hyunggu are you staying the night again tonight? We could go together and just have Yuto and Wooseok meet us there. You still have another outfit or two here that would be cute,” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu who nods their head, “Why don’t you just move into this dorm with us?” 

“What? I would just sleep on the couch?” Hyunggu looks over at Yanan who rolls gems eyes. 

“You can cuddle with us. We don’t have sex considering we’re both asexual,” Yanan laughs when Hyunggu nods and shrugs. 

“Why not? My roommate would probably enjoy the room to himself,” Hyunggu yawns and stretches, “I’m sleepy. I’m going to put pajamas on and then can we cuddle until dinner?” Hyunggu smiles brightly at Yanan and Changgu who nod their heads. 

The next day, Hyunggu was lucky enough to not have any classes, however that meant they had sat all day worrying about the party. Hyunggu sighs softly and looks over himself in the mirror as Yanan and Changgu finish getting ready. Hyunggu is wearing black jeans with rips in the knees and thighs, a black belt with a chain hanging off, and black button up shirt that’s tucked in at the front. They finished the look off with black high top converse. Hyunggu sighs and bites at his lip piercing before groaning and flopping onto Yanan’s couch. 

“Why are you so huffy?” Yanan leans over the couch and looks down at Hyunggu before running gems fingers over Hyunggu’s cheek, “Are you okay?” 

“I’m worried. What if Shinwon’s friends don’t like me? What if Jinho hates me? Oh my god what if Shinwon decides he doesn’t like me anymore?” Hyunggu groans and covers their face with their hands, “I hate liking boys.” 

“Tell me about it,” Yanan smirks at Hyunggu who smiles, “Listen, you already know that Hongseok adores you. Sejun you know likes you too. Jinho seems like a tough guy but he’s a softie. Hoetaek already loves you from what Changgu has told me. Shinwon is too obsessed with you to stop liking you,” Yanan smiles at Hyunggu who nods and sighs. 

“I’m just nervous. I haven’t liked anyone since my awkward crush on Yuto. At least kit was understanding and honest. I’m just nervous. I don’t want to crash and burn,” Hyunggu sits up and sighs softly, “It’s okay. Whatever happens, happens.” 

“That’s the spirit! You don’t have to think about everything all of the future possibilities. Just live in the moment from time to time,” Yanan grins and lets gems hand heat up slightly to press against Hyunggu’s cheek, the younger melting into the comfort of the heat. 

“Hey we should probably start heading over there. Wooseok and Yuto are already on their way. Hongseok said pup would let them inside when they got there,” Changgu looks over at Hyunggu who stands up while smiling, “Hey Hyunggu, just be careful and don’t cut yourself while we’re there. A full moon is tonight and vampires are more likely to go blood crazy during this time. You should be okay though.” 

“That’s reassuring I guess,” Hyunggu looks over at Changgu before shrugging and walking out of the dorm with the two. 

The drive to the Camellia coven house is relatively short, Hyunggu’s leg bouncing the entire five minute car ride over. Once Changgu parks in the driveway, the three males get out of the car, loud laughter already heard the second they step out of the car. Hyunggu unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt before running his fingers through his hair. Changgu and Yanan walk inside the house, Hyunggu following behind them. 

“Changgu! Yanan! Hey! Where’s Hyunggu?” Hongseok asks the couple, who point to behind them, “Oh! Do you guys want anything to drink?” 

“I have to DD so I probably won’t be drinking anything,” Changgu smiles and sits down on the couch, Yanan grabbing a bottle of soju before gem sits next to Changgu. 

“Where’s Hyunggu?” Shinwon pouts slightly, his labret piercing jutting out as he looks for Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu walks past the entrance archway as they push their hair back, the room of men all turning their attention towards Hyunggu in shock. Shinwon stands up while biting at his piercing as he looks over Hyunggu, Hyunggu smirking as they eye Shinwon. The crown prince is wearing a form fitting white t-shirt with a grey cardigan, the white t-shirt tucked into some black jeans. Hyunggu walks closer to Shinwon before grabbing him by his cardigan and pulling him close. 

“You know our friends bet on who would be the first to kiss who tonight.” Hyunggu whispers, his breath fanning against Shinwon’s lips. 

“Then let’s give some of our friends their money,” Shinwon smirks at Hyunggu. 

Hyunggu wraps his arms around Shinwon’s neck before smashing their lips together. Shinwon smirks and kisses back before pulling away and sitting back down on the chair. Hyunggu sits in Shinwon’s lap and laughs as everyone gets their wallets out to exchange money with others. Hyunggu leans against Shinwon and yelps when they notice someone standing in front of them. 

“Hi, I don’t believe we’ve formally met before. I’m Jinho, Shinwon’s older brother,” Jinho smiles at Hyunggu, Hyunggu immediately standing up and bowing. 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Hyunggu beams at the older, “Mainly from Shinwon and Changgu. I’d put more stock into what Hongseok says but pup did try telling me that Changgu was infected by a fake disease that took me two seconds to debunk,” Hyunggu smirks, making Jinho laugh loudly. 

“I like him, Shinwon. You should keep him for sure,” Jinho raises his eyebrow in Shinwon’s direction before turning back to Hyunggu, “I want to thank you again for getting that burger Hoetaek made. Bun has been trying to sell it to literally everyone and you’re the only person that he doesn’t really know that’s gotten it. Bun has been non stop talking about it since bun came home. Hoetaek’s sleeping right now, but bun will be down soon. Thank you. It means a lot to see bun so happy,” Jinho smiles at Hyunggu, “If Shinwon ever hurts you, you come to me. I’ll kick his ass for you,” Jinho winks at Hyunggu before walking over to Hongseok and Sejun. 

“I’ll be honest, I expected Hyunggu to remain in denial about their feelings,” Yuto lays on the floor by Hyunggu and Shinwon, Wooseok sitting next to kit and playing with kits hair. 

“He probably would have if Changgu hadn’t convinced Hyunggu to take him to lunch. You all can thank me at the wedding for giving them the idea,” Wooseok smiles as kit purrs loudly at the feeling. 

“We’re not even dating yet,” Hyunggu laughs and looks down at Shinwon’s arm when the vampire wraps his arm around Hyunggu’s waist.

“I give it by the end of the night. Wooseok I’m going to fall asleep if you keep petting me,” Yuto mumbles and snuggles closer to Wooseok’s leg, the demon laughing and moving his hand from Yuto’s hair to kits back. 

“You guys started without me?” Hoetaek rubs the sleep from buns eyes before walking to the kitchen, “Hi Hyunggu. Sorry I was asleep.” 

“It’s okay Hoetaek! You probably needed the sleep. I’m glad I get to see you now though,” Hyunggu smiles at Hoetaek who blushes deeply before reaching up to grab a cup. 

“Awwh bun is embarrassed,” Jinho laughs, Hoetaek whining and accidentally dropping the glass in buns hand, Hoetaek screaming. 

Hyunggu immediately runs over to Hoetaek, “Step back. I got this. Jinho where’s your trash?” 

“Under the sink,” Jinho holds Hoetaek close as Hyunggu opens the cupboard under the sink to get the trashcan. 

Hyunggu begins picking up the glass and putting it in the trash can. Hyunggu sits up slightly before falling forward, a piece of glass grazing his skin deep enough to cut it open. Hyunggu winces before finishing putting the glass in the trash. 

“Hyunggu got cut,” Sejun looks over at Hyunggu, vamps normal brown eyes now a bright red, “Someone please get Hyunggu out of here before someone does something they regret.” 

“I’ve got it,” Shinwon’s breath is labored, the tall vampire trying to calm himself down, “Hyunggu, please follow me. I’ll get your hand cleaned up.” 

“Okay Wonnie,” Hyunggu pulls his hand close to his chest before following Shinwon upstairs to the bathroom, whispers from their friends making Hyunggu’s ears ring. 

Once inside the bathroom Hyunggu sits on the bathroom counter, Shinwon shakily grabbing a first aid kit. Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon and bites at their lip piercings. 

“During full moons, do vampires usually feed?” Hyunggu looks at Shinwon who nods his head as he grabs the hydrogen peroxide, “If you need to feed off of me then do it.” 

“I can’t. If I feed off of you my body will get used to your blood and won’t want anything else,” Shinwon clenches his jaw as he grabs Hyunggu’s hand. 

“Shinwon, I’m giving you permission. Please,” Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon, Shinwon finally making eye contact with Hyunggu, “Your eyes are so pretty,” Hyunggu looks at the deep red eyes in amazement, tinges of purple at the edge of the iris. 

“Are you sure about this Hyunggu?” Shinwon sets the hydrogen peroxide down as he looks down at Hyunggu’s hand. 

“You are not licking the blood off of my hand Ko Shinwon. There could be glass in there,” Hyunggu grins as Shinwon laughs slightly before holding Hyunggu’s hand over the sink and putting the peroxide on their hand. 

Hyunggu winces slightly before Shinwon puts some ointment on the cut then wraps it. Shinwon puts the first aid kit away before taking the elf towards Shinwon’s room. 

“Let me get some of Hoetaek’s clothes that are way too big for bun. You’ll want to be comfy,” Shinwon leaves his room as Hyunggu begins to unbutton his shirt all the way. 

Hyunggu slips his shirt off before undoing his belt and taking it off. Shinwon walks back in with a purple hoodie and some grey sweatpants. Hyunggu slips out of his jeans before putting the sweatpants on. Shinwon walks over to the black velvet chair and pats his lap, Hyunggu not wanting to get any blood on the hoodie walks to Shinwon still shirtless. Hyunggu sits in Shinwon’s lap and looks at the older while smiling. 

“Are you one hundred percent sure about this Hyunggu?” Shinwon looks at the younger who nods their head while smiling, “It’s going to hurt for a few seconds okay?” 

Hyunggu tilts their head to give Shinwon more access to their neck. Shinwon leans in close before leaving light kisses on Hyunggu’s neck. Hyunggu holds onto Shinwon’s shirt before Shinwon sinks his teeth into Hyunggu’s neck. Hyunggu winces slightly in pain before melting into the warm and comforting feeling that washes over Hyunggu’s body. Shinwon grips at Hyunggu’s hips, Hyunggu groans out slightly. Shinwon pulls off and licks the holes before pulling Hyunggu close to him. 

“Was it okay?” Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon, the taller laughing slightly. 

“Hyunggu you’re perfect. You always have been. Your effortless beauty is what caught my attention, and now I know you’re just an adorable boy whom I care for very much,” Shinwon presses a shy kiss to the corner of Hyunggu’s lips. 

“Date me. Please. I don’t want anyone else to have you. I want you to be mine,” Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon, the light from Shinwon’s lamp catching Hyunggu’s cotton candy colored eyes making his eyes look like mini galaxies. 

“No one could have me even when you hated me,” Shinwon smirks, “I was too into you,” Shinwon presses his lips to Hyunggu’s, Hyunggu kissing back gently. 

Hyunggu bites at Shinwon’s bottom lip, the vampire parting his lips and instantly fighting with Hyunggu’s tongue for dominance. Hyunggu quickly gives up, Shinwon exploring Hyunggu’s mouth. Hyunggu tangles his fingers in Shinwon’s hair before pulling away and smiling. 

“We should probably go back downstairs before they think I killed you,” Shinwon laughs as Hyunggu giggles and stands up before almost collapsing, “I’m going to have to carry you until you get some food in you baby.” 

“Oh how romantic,” Hyunggu rolls their eyes before slipping the hoodie on and making grabby hands at Shinwon. 

Shinwon laughs and picks Hyunggu up bridal style and takes him down the stairs before sitting in the chair they were in before. 

“That’s my hoodie,” Hoetaek looks over at Shinwon, “Those are my sweatpants,” Hoetaek glares at Shinwon before realization hits him, “OH MY GOD!” 

“Say goodbye to blood bags for Shinwon,” Sejun smirks and rests vamps head on Hongseok’s shoulder, “It’s about damn time.” 

“What am I missing?” Yuto looks over at Hyunggu confused, the elf snuggling into Shinwon, “Oh. Okay. I get it.” 

“Can we order some food? They’re going to end up falling asleep and I want them to eat before falling asleep. Yanan can I keep him here for the night?” Shinwon looks over at Yanan who raises gems eyebrow but nods. 

“Am I just going to get left in the dark?” Wooseok looks at Hyunggu in confusion, Hyunggu giggling and pulling the hoodie down slightly, “Oh my god. HONGSEOK WHERE ARE YOUR PROTEIN BARS?!” 

“DO NOT TOUCH MY PROTEIN BARS!” Hongseok screams and runs after Wooseok who runs into the kitchen. 

“They’re so dramatic,” Hyunggu looks up at Shinwon who laughs and nods, “I like you Ko Shinwon.” 

“And I like you Kang Hyunggu,” Shinwon presses his lips to Hyunggu’s forehead while holding them close. 

And yes, they weren’t perfect, but they were perfect for each other and that’s all that mattered. 


End file.
